The Babe Magnet #16
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Ben decides that Lucas needs to have a little fun, and help him pick up a few chicks at the same time. How much trouble could they really get into with just a quick trip to the local bar?


I do not own seaQuest or it's characters. I am not profiting form this story. It is for entertainment   
only.  
  
The Babe Magnet  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
Lucas walked into the bar with Ben, Tim, and Miguel. He was excited to be here. It had been   
hard as hell to sneak away from Mom and Dad. Ben had lied to them and told them that they were going to   
see a movie, and at first they had wanted to come. Lucas knew that they hadn't wanted to see the movie   
but were going to come just to keep an eye on him, so Ben had deliberately told them they were going to   
see the stupidest movie at the theater.   
  
But Dad especially had been hesitant to let Lucas go without them. The past few months they had   
done everything together. He actually couldn't remember the last time he had gone somewhere with out   
them. So he was planning on having fun tonight.  
  
Lucas followed his friends to the table and had a seat on the tall bar stool.  
  
"I still don't think this is a good idea," Tim said. "If the Captain finds out he'll pulverize all of   
us."  
  
"The Captain will be mad, but he's not the one you should be scared of. No the one to truly fear   
will be Kristin. She'll kill all of us if she finds out we brought Lucas to a bar!" Miguel said.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make sure we don't tell them," Lucas said. "The last thing I want is to   
have the full wrath of Mom and Dad on me."  
  
"I agree," Ben said. "Besides, the kid's been working hard the last two weeks on the computer   
system. He deserves to have a little fun."  
  
"He's fifteen! He deserves to have fun somewhere other than a bar," Tim replied.  
  
"You worry to much, Tim my man," Ben told him. "Besides, I'll have you know that Lucas here   
is a total babe magnet."  
  
"A what?" Miguel said.  
  
"A babe magnet. Just wait and see," Ben finished.  
  
The next hour passed with Ben trying to hit on everything, and Miguel pretty much doing the   
same thing. Lucas had asked for a drink, but they had bought him a Pepsi, saying that there was no way   
they were going to risk the Captain and Doc smelling alcohol on him.  
  
Tim was sitting with him at the table as they watch Ben and Miguel get turned down once again.   
  
Lucas looked up to see a set of blond triplets walking over to him.  
  
"Oh, you are just so cute," one of them said. "It's too bad you're not a little older."  
  
Lucas found himself blushing unabashedly. "Hi."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"Well Lucas, just wait till you get older, you're going to have to beat the girls off with a stick."  
  
"I'm Cindy, and these are my sisters, Mindy and Lindy," said the last triplet.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Lucas said.  
  
"Hey there Lucas, you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Ben said as he and Miguel   
came back to the table.  
  
"Uh, Ben, this is Cindy, Mindy, and Lindy. This is Ben, Miguel, and Tim," Lucas said.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," Miguel said. "Those are beautiful names."  
  
"Thank you," the girls said.  
  
A waitress came up and Ben ordered for everyone. "This rounds on me," he offered. "Let's get   
three shots of Jack, with three Buds, and for the ladies how about three strawberry daquiries. Oh, and   
another Pepsi."  
  
"You got it," the waitress said.  
  
"That was very nice of you," Mindy said.  
  
"So, do you guys know how to dance?" Lindy asked.  
  
"You bet we do," Ben replied.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Cindy asked Tim.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Lucas watched as the six adults all left him and went to dance. He couldn't believe what had just   
happened. Three girls came to hit on him, and his best friends went off to dance with his babes. That   
sucked! He watched the six of them flirt and have fun, while he sat at the stupid table sipping a stupid   
Pepsi. Life was totally not fair!  
  
The waitress returned to the table and sat down all of the drinks, handing Lucas his fresh glass of   
Pepsi. Then she walked off. Lucas continued to sit their and mope for another five minutes. He reached   
for his pop and accidentally knocked it over.  
  
"Oh, great," he said as he grabbed napkins to wipe up the mess. He left the wet clump of paper in   
the middle of the table. He didn't have any money so he couldn't even order a new Pepsi. He looked at the   
drinks on the table. Then he looked at his friends who were totally ignoring him. He ginned   
mischieviously. He grabbed on of the shot glasses of Jack Daniels and quickly swallowed it down. He   
immediately started to cough as the foul tasting whiskey burned his throat. 'God, what did people see in   
that stuff?' he wondered. He quickly grabbed one of the beers to try and get the taste out of his mouth.   
The beer tasted much better than the whiskey did. He made sure that no one was looking as he quickly   
finished off the beer.  
  
Ten minutes later his friends were still dancing. Lucas was getting pissed off now. He couldn't   
believe his friends had ditched him to hang out with total strangers. Okay, so maybe those strangers were   
drop dead gorgeous, but still, it didn't mean that it was fair that Lucas was getting dumped on. He grabbed   
another shot and drank it down. This time he didn't cough, but he still made a face as it went down. He   
grabbed a second beer and drank half the glass to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. Then he grabbed the   
last shot. Down it went, along with the rest of his second glass of beer.  
  
Lucas was starting to feel tipsy. He took another look at Ben dancing and he started to laugh.   
'Man,' he thought, 'Ben dances about as well as an octopus out of water.' He began to laugh at his own   
joke like it was the funniest thing in the world. He was feeling thirsty again and he looked at the last beer.   
He really didn't want to drink that. He'd already had two of them, plus the three shots. He saw the   
strawberry daquiris. He wondered what those tasted like. They sure looked good. With the whipped   
cream on them they looked more like a dessert than a drink.  
  
He pulled one of them over and sucked through the straw. 'Oh, that's good,' he thought. He was   
just finishing the frozen drink when everyone came back to the table.  
  
Tim and Ben were the first ones there. They looked at all the empty glasses slightly confused.  
  
"Lucas, what happened to our drinks?" Ben asked.  
  
Lucas just started laughing. "Ben do you know that you dance like an octopus out of water?" He   
started laughing again till the tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh shit," Tim said. "Lucas you didn't!"  
  
"Did what?" Lucas asked innocently.   
  
"Lucas, kid, tell me you didn't drink all that!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, I guess I did," Lucas slurred. "My Pepsi spilled, and well, I…uh…I…" Lucas began to   
sway back and forth on his feet. Tim went to grab him but Lucas fell on his butt before he could.  
  
"Lucas, you okay?" Tim asked, kneeling down next to him.  
  
"How did I get in the floor?" Lucas asked. "My butt hurts. Did you know that I'm sitting on my   
butt?"  
  
"Yeah, Lucas, I know. How bout you stand up now?" Tim said.  
  
"Okay," Lucas replied. Ben and Tim helped him to stand up. Lucas' legs had turned into jelly. If   
they let go he'd be back in the floor in and instant.  
  
"Miguel," Ben yelled.  
  
"What?" he yelled from the dance floor.  
  
"Get over here!" both Tim and Ben yelled.  
  
"Don't yell!" Lucas shouted. "My head hurts!"  
  
Miguel finally walked over to them. "What's wrong with Lucas?" he asked.  
  
Before Tim or Ben could reply Lucas bent over and threw up all over his shoes.  
  
"Oh, yuck!" Miguel said, leaping back to get out of the mess. Then he realized what was wrong   
with Lucas. "Oh shit!"  
  
"Yeah, oh shit pretty much sums it up!" Ben said.  
  
"We are so dead!" Tim told them.  
  
"Come on," Ben said. "We have to get him back to our place and sober him up before we take   
him home. The Captain isn't expecting us back for another hour or so."  
  
"He's not going to sober up in an hour!" Tim practically screamed at him.  
  
"Well do you have a better idea?" Ben asked.  
  
"WELL…no," Tim replied.  
  
"Fine, then let's just get the hell out of here," Miguel told them.  
  
Ben and Tim each held Lucas firmly as they walked to the door, saying quick good byes to Cindy,   
Mindy and Lindy. The girls just shrugged their shoulders as they watched the men leave.  
  
"How do we get him home?" Miguel asked.  
  
"What do you mean? We drive," Ben said.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not having the vomit comet ride in my car," Miguel said.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Tim said. "Does it really look like he can walk home? He's barely   
standing!"  
  
"And we don't have time to wait for a cab."  
  
"Well just make sure to keep his head out the window!" Miguel said.  
  
"Oh, better yet, why don't we just TIE HIM TO THE HOOD OF THE CAR!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell. It's just that it's a rental. I don't want to have to pay to have   
the interior cleaned," Miguel said.  
  
All of their yelling had attracted the attention of someone else. They looked up to see two officers   
approaching them.  
  
"Oh crap!" Tim muttered.  
  
"Just let me do the talking," Ben ordered.  
  
He handed Lucas to Miguel as he took the lead.  
  
"Is everything okay here?" the first officer asked.  
  
"Yes, just fine, sir," Ben said smiling broadly.  
  
"What's wrong with the kid?" the second officer asked.  
  
"Oh, he's come down with the flu. We're taking him home right now so he can go to bed," Ben   
replied.  
  
"Flu, huh?" the officer said suspiciously. He walked a little closer to Lucas.  
  
"HI THERE!" Lucas said cheerfully.  
  
"Boy, have you been drinking?"   
  
Even as drunk as he was, somehow he knew that that was a police officer, and you didn't admit to   
policemen that you had been drinking when your only fifteen.  
  
"Noooo, sir! Not a drop. I hate alcohol. That stuff'll kill ya!" Lucas told him, bouncing his head   
along as he talked.  
  
"God kid, you reek! Just how much did you drink?"  
  
Suddenly Lucas felt compelled to answer the question put before him. "Uh, let's shhheeeee, there   
was three of these tiny glasses of whiskey, they were disgusting, but the two beers took the taste of those   
out of my mouth, but the red thing that was really good. Even had whipped…whipped…hic…whipped   
cream. Can I have another one of those? Hic."  
  
"How old are you, kid?"  
  
"21." Lucas replied.  
  
"Sure, and I'm actually a nun," the officer replied.  
  
"Really?" Lucas said, very seriously, "then why aren't you wearing that long dress? I thought it   
was a rule."  
  
"You three better have a good explanation for why this by is intoxicated."  
  
"Well, you see, officer, we didn't know he was drinking. We were dancing with the triplets when   
our order arrived, and while we were dancing junior here decided to drink everything in sight. That's the   
truth," Ben said. "We didn't mean for him to get drunk."  
  
"They took my babes!" Lucas griped.   
  
"Huh!?" the officer said.  
  
"My babes. I'm a babe magnet. But when I got my babes, they took them. Not fair I tell ya, not   
fair. Oh, oh, I don't feel…" Lucas bent and wretched again, this time spewing on the uniformed officer.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't good," Lucas said afterwards.  
  
"No, kid, definitely not good," Ben joined in.  
  
"That's it, you're under arrest for giving a minor alcohol," the cop said, now angry.  
  
"But officer, we didn't"  
  
"Tell it to the judge," the officer replied.  
  
Before they could figure out just what in the hell had gone wrong, Ben, Tim, and Miguel found   
themselves in hand cuffs and in the back of the patrol car. Lucas was crammed into the back with them but   
he didn't get cuffed.  
  
"Ben, I'm going to kill you when we get out of here," Tim said.  
  
"You don't have to, Kristin is going to kill us all first," Miguel spat. "Ben, this is just great! Just   
F*%&ing great!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't tell the kid to puke on a cop. If you hadn't started yelling about your car we'd   
already be back at the beach house getting the kid sober."  
  
They were all taken to the police station and stuck in a cell after being finger printed. Lucas was   
put into a different cell by himself to sleep it off. A large waste basket had been stuck by the bed for him to   
hurl into.   
  
Tim walked with the police officer to the vid-link. This was one phone call he absolutely,   
positively did not want to make, but he knew that he had no choice in the matter. He pushed the numbers   
to the Captain's house. By the third ring Kristin answered.  
  
"Tim, everything okay?" she asked when she saw him.  
  
"Uh, well, you see, um, can I talk to the Captain?" Tim felt things might go a bit smoother with   
the Captain than with Dr. Westphalen.  
  
"Why?" Kristin demanded. "What's happened?" her voice laced with sudden concern.  
  
"Tim, what's going on?" Nathan asked, his image now also in the vid-link.  
  
Tim found himself looking at both of them and he really wished the floor would just open up and   
swallow him.   
  
"Captain, you need to come to the police station. We, uh, we were arrested."  
  
"Arrested!!!" Kristin exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Bridger demanded. "Where's Lucas?"  
  
"He's here," Tim replied. "We're all here. We need you to come and get us out."  
  
"There is going to be a lot of explaining to do for this," Kristin said angrily.  
  
"I know," Tim replied.  
  
The connection broke and Tim shuffled his feet as he went back to the cell. He saw Ben and   
Miguel looking at him expectantly as he approached.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Ben asked.  
  
"Well," Tim replied, "I don't know about you, but I'm starting to think that being behind bars is   
probably the safest place for us at the moment."  
  
"That bad," Miguel said.  
  
"They're both coming. Kristin answered the phone first."  
  
"Oh god, we are so dead," Ben said.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for the next ten minutes. All of them were still trying to figure out just   
how the night had turned into such a disaster.  
  
A moan from the other side of the room drew their attention. Lucas was starting to wake up. He   
sat up slowly, hoping that the world would stop spinning soon. He lowered his feet to the floor and looked   
around. Then he was pulling the waste basket over as he once again threw up.  
  
"Eeewww," Miguel said.  
  
"Lucas, you okay?" Tim asked.  
  
"Nooooo," Lucas moaned. He plopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't   
remember ever feeling so nauceus. "Where are we?" he asked quietly.  
  
"In jail," Ben told him.  
  
"Please tell me I'm having a nightmare," Lucas groaned.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but this is reality," Ben replied.  
  
"Does Mom and Dad know?"  
  
"Yeah, they're on their way to come get us," Tim said.  
  
"I'm so dead," Lucas said, he almost looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, Lucas. They aren't going to kill you. Us on the other hand, that's a whole nother   
story," Miguel offered.  
  
"I don't feel good," Lucas whined.  
  
"Well that's what happens when you drink six drinks in under forty five minutes," Ben replied.  
  
"Six drinks in forty five minutes!" Kristin exclaimed. She and Nathan had just entered with the   
police officer. "Just why in the hell did you let him have alcohol?"  
  
Ben flinched. "We didn't let him have it. We placed our order and then went to dance. Lucas   
stayed at the table. I guess we left him alone to long, cause when we came back he was like this."  
  
"Why was he in a bar?" Nathan demanded. "You told us you were going to the movies."  
  
"Uh, well, um, we decided to do something else instead," Miguel offered. "We decided that the   
movie really did sound stupid."  
  
"So you took Lucas to a bar! Do I have to remind you that he's fifteen years old!" Nathan was   
furious.  
  
Lucas put his hands to his ears. All the yelling was doing nothing to help his head. He just   
wanted everyone to go away so he could go to sleep.  
  
"Tim, I'm surprised at you," Kristin stated, pointing her finger at him. "I can see these two block   
heads doing something so stupid, but you. Truly, I'm quite appauled."  
  
"I didn't want to do it," Tim whined, "but I was out numbered." It was a lame excuse he knew,   
but it was the best he had.  
  
"The officer unlocked Lucas' cell and Nathan went in to check on him while Kristin continued her   
tirade at his officers.  
  
Nathan looked at the boy. He looked pitiful. He was covered in sweat, his face was gray, and his   
eyes were completely bloodshot. An awful smell was coming from the garbage can and he didn't even   
need to look to know what was in there. He sat on the cot next to Lucas and put a hand on the boy's   
shoulder.  
  
"Dad, can we go home?" Lucas asked. He wanted to crawl into his bed so bad.  
  
"Yeah, we can go home," Nathan said, he had had his fair share of drunken mistakes and he   
remembered enough to feel pity for the boy. "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucas replied. He stood up and was grateful when his Dad grabbed him to steady him.   
He walked slowly, as the movement threatened to make him hurl once again.  
  
"Kristin, let's go," Nathan said. She stopped yelling long enough to see how awful Lucas looked.  
  
"We need to get him home," she said, "plenty of water will keep him hydrated and help with the   
headache, some."  
  
The three started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Uh, Captain, what about us?" Ben asked.  
  
"Oh, you gentlemen will be spending the night," Nathan replied. "I'll be back some time   
tomorrow to bail you out. Sleep well," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Cap, you wouldn't?!" Ben said.  
  
"Oh, but I would, Lieutenant." Nathan replied.  
  
The three men watched as Bridger and Doc helped Lucas out of the room. Well, at least the   
Captain said he'd be by tomorrow to bail them out. Hopefully!  
  
"Ben, if you ever suggest taking Lucas to a bar ever again, I'm going to punch you out," Miguel   
told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you were the one who wanted to tie him to the hood of the car," Ben replied.  
  
"Oh will you both just shut up," Tim said. "If I spend the night here the last thing I want is to   
have to listen to the two of you."  
  
"It could be worse," Ben said.  
  
"Oh, and just how so?" Tim asked.  
  
"They could have opened the cell while Kristin was still here!"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
